elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talerion
Talerion is an Altmer found in the basement of Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion in the city of Shimmerene, Summerset. Interactions A Tale of Two Mothers An Altmer named Lanarie asks the Vestige to look for her missing son, Arathel, whom the authorities arrested on accounts of his alleged involvement in a plot to kill a Sapiarch. The Vestige is directed to speak with Talerion in the basement of Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion, after which they must retrieve his map. Conversations A Tale of Two Mothers In the basement of the manor: "This manor is closed by order of the Divine Prosecution, so I will keep this brief. Who are you, and what do you want?" :Arathel's mother sent me to investigate his disappearance. "By Syrabane's ring, will I never be rid of that hen? Look, turning away grieving mothers brings me no satisfaction, but this situation is delicate. The Divine Prosecution does not lose prisoners. Ever. Certainly not frightened children like Arathel." ::Then where is he? "Not here, clearly. You really do mean to track him down, don't you? Fine. When we took Arathel into custody he was only carrying a handful of coin, a tin flute, and some kind of crude map." :::I could use this map to track him down. Where is it? "Our draftsman drew up a few copies for distribution to the bailiffs. They are stacked upstairs near the hearth. You can take one if you wish, with this condition: if you find something, you will bring it to my attention. Immediately." ::::Do you have any idea what happened to Arathel? "It seems he escaped into the vaulted halsoriel." :::::The vaulted halsoriel? "The sewer. Gods, what a hideous word. Anyway, he had help. That gaping hole in the wall is obviously quite new. Might have been a conventional explosion, or some kind of arcane rupture. We won't know until the revelators examine the scene." ::::Who are you, exactly? "So you would ask my name without offering your own? No, no, don't bother. I've grown to expect these clumsy, troglodytic introductions. I am Talerion, Justiciar of Remand. I oversee all matters related to bonds and incarceration here in Shimmerene." :::::This must be a little ' .' ''"Spilling wine on your vest at a dinner party is embarrassing. This is ... frankly, there isn't a word in the common tongue for this. It is graxifalas—disgraceful on a scale you outsiders can't even imagine." ::::::'''Arathel's mother thinks he's innocent of the charges. What will happen to him if I bring him back? "That's a matter for the High Justiciar and the Sapiarchs. My only concern is returning him to custody. And time is of the essence, so please, be on your way." :::::::Just one more thing—do you have any idea what happened to Arathel? "I would appreciate it if you kept this matter to yourself. If word got out that our procedures are imperfect, well ... that would be a very inauspicious day? For everyone." Later, in the Mother's Den within the Shimmerene Waterworks: "So ... it's you. When you didn't return I assumed you had abandoned you search. What are you doing here?" :Arathel's innocent. An evil sorcerer tried to use him to kill the Sapiarch, but the boy refused. "Ah, the oft-used "a wizard made me do it" defense. It's an excuse I've heard before. Many, many times. Do you have a proof, or is this all fanciful conjecture?" ::I have proof. I found this among the captor's belongings. "Hmm. It seems this Mirulon played a role in a much wider conspiracy. Troubling. I will take this to my superiors. As for the boy, he can go free. For now. A word of advice: avoid these urchins and apraxics. They are nothing but trouble." Appearances * Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Shimmerene Characters